


Sunshine

by VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Different Time Zone, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Idiots in Love, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker
Summary: Kenma waited two years to be reunited with Hinata, now that he had his presence, he knew he could be at peace.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ensolarado](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265635) by [VampireWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker). 



Kodzuken loved making his videos for YouTube, he loved to interact with his fans for a bit whenever he could — he wasn’t the most sociable person in the world, but he tried —, he had fun laughing at the comments he received. He had to admit that the ones about other people’s misfortunes were the best because they reminded him of the time when he played volleyball in high school with Nekoma’s team; memories of how Lev was a disaster, of Yaku’s screaming over everything and of Kuroo trying to make everything better without much success. 

However, there was something that Kozume loved more than that it was the smile full of sunshine that he earned every day when he woke up and when he was about to sleep. Those were the moments they yearned for the most, moments where Kenma had the pleasure of staring at his phone’s screen and see that boy on the other side, telling him about all the things that happened, all the news and his achievements. Those were the moments that Kenma could say he was in peace with a warm, lovely feeling in his heart, he felt loved.

They talked for over an hour or two, Kenma never stopped to count because every second was precious to him after all, the time zone was horrible, but he was certain that either of them cared about it. The truth was that they counted the days until they could be reunited again, perhaps they could move in together.

They couldn’t tell how long they’d been doing this routine, but they could say that they loved each other’s presence, it was always welcome.

  
  
  


When his training time in Brazil was finally over, Hinata came back to Japan and the first thing he did was visit the ex-blond boy. He wasn’t so surprised in seeing him with this new long brown hair, but he could admit that it was so much prettier and better in person.

“I’m back,” Shouyou said when the door was opened, welcoming Kozume with the sunny smile that the other loved so much.

“Welcome back,” Kenma answered, letting a smile spread over his lips before he hugged his boyfriend.

The hug was reciprocated in the blink of an eye. How they both longed for that meeting. Now, they could be together forever, they would be next to each other all the time, being together when they hang out and, mainly, now Kenma would have Shouyou’s smile all to himself in the privacy of his bedroom and on top of his bed.

It was worth waiting all of those years to finally be able to call Hinata his, and only his.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it~  
> It's a little difficult for me to translate, so I hope my english is good to understand ;;


End file.
